Moe Niizuma
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|bloodtype = O|zodiac = Leo|height = 125cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project (2017-2018) Bright Project (2018-Present)|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Bright Project Kenshuusei|image = Niizuma Moe.jpg|join = 30th April 2018|generation = 12|group1 = Pastel Star|join1 = 5th January 2019|generation1 = 2}}Moe Niizuma is a member of Bright Project as a member of Pastel Star. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She transferred to Bright Project in April 2018 and was part of Bright Project Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life: Moe Niizuma was born in June 19th 2009 in Tokyo to parents who are undisclosed. 2017: On June 30, Moe joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played July in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. 2018: During the Hello! Project Kids 2 Recital 2018 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~, Bright Project group ANGELIX's members Takase Ayaka and Yabushita Miyuki participated and announced that Moe Niizuma will be transferring to Bright Project. She had been in Bright Project Kenshuusei. 2019: On January 5th, It was announced that she will be a new member in Pastel Star along with Maia Igushi, Kaeko Hoshii and Miwa Anzai. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum and a dad. She is an only child. Education: She was a 3rd grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2, 4th grade elementary student when joining Bright Project and 5th grade whe joining Pastel Star Friendships: *'Momo Nakatani'- Both got to know each other better when Moe transferred to Bright Project both dreamed that Moe would be in ANGELIX together with her. *'Mimi Wakabayashi'- They are very good friends. *'Seira Aikawa'- Treats Seira like her big sister. *'Yumeno Chinen'- She is very close with Yumeno Chinen, even though she had to transfer to Bright Project, they still keep in touch. Nicknames: * Moechan (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: '''Speciality: '''Singing and pottery '''Hobby: '''Making crafts '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Pink and Purple '''Favorite School Subject: '''Music '''Motto: '''Seize the moment '''Favorite Food: '''Waffles '''Least Favorite Food: '''Peas '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Morning Musume '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Jealousy Jealousy by Morning Musume' 17 '''Looks Up To: '''Sakura Oda and ANGELIX Trivia: * Her wish was to debut in ANGELIX now that she transferred to Bright Project. She even done the NEW PASTEL ANGELS Audition to get a chance to show her skills and join ANGELIX. But when she got called back to join Pastel Star, she was happy and grateful just the same. * When she got transferred to Bright Project, Ami Sasamoto took Moe and all of the Hana Factory members with Sophie Parkinson and Miki Nonaka chaperoning to watch Hamilton in London. Moe would even love Hamilton to be staged in Japan someday soon. Category:Bright Project Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:H!P Kids Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:2009 Births Category:June Births Category:Births in 2009 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Idols from Bright Project Category:Pastel Star Category:Pastel Star Members Category:Red Member Color